Curse of the Beast
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A plane has crashed in Station Square, and many people have been killed. As Sonic goes to help, he finds a strange medallion among the wreckage that seems to be magical. Despite Tails' warnings, he keeps it, but notices odd changes happening to him. A curse has been placed upon him, and on the night of the full moon, it will have its chance to live again...
1. The Plane Crash

Curse of the Beast  


By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Plane Crash

"An hour ago, one of our planes went down the forest," the soldier said. "We had a lot of important objects on that plane, and need your help recovering all of them."

Sonic frowned as he watched the news report on the TV. "Tails, are you seeing this?" He asked as he turned up the volume.

"Yeah. Are you going to help them?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog nodded. "Of course I am. How do you think this happened?"

"A malfunction in the plane, maybe? Or someone could have caused it directly."

"That makes sense. Anyway, I'll be back soon. If you need me, call me on my cell."

Tails smiled as Sonic left and continued to watch the news report. Sonic ran to the location they had mentioned and went up to the nearest soldier.

"Is there any way I can help?" He asked.

A soldier looked at him and smiled. "Of course there is, Sonic. How good are you at searching for things?"

"I'm okay with it. What do you want me to look for?"

"Anything from the wreck, to be honest. We want to clean this out of the forest as soon as possible. There are also a few boxes we can't find. They're probably away from the wreck somewhere."

Sonic nodded and walked off. He looked around for anything, keeping his eyes peeled. There were lots of things around from the wreck. Running away from the rest of them, Sonic looked for anything farther away than the central mess. He looked around, wondering what could have caused this. Sonic sighed and sat on a rock, thinking about it.

"What could have caused this?" He asked himself.

They were in the middle of the forest; he doubted someone could have shot it down. Sonic scanned the forest and saw something: claw marks on some of the equipment. He frowned in confusion, wondering how those got there. He followed them and soon saw a medallion lying on the ground. Bending down, he saw some form of writing on the outer circle of the medallion. He couldn't read it, but figured it was one of the things they had lost.

"What's this?" He asked, and put the amulet around his neck.

It glowed brightly and Sonic fell to the ground as he saw a vision. There were people screaming, and some other loud noises. A roar could be heard and he saw what happened to cause the plane to crash. Some sort of animal was inside the plane. Sonic's eyes widened and he ran back to the soldiers.

"I found something!" he said, showing them the medallion.

"What's that?" One of the soldiers got a closer look at it.

Sonic shrugged. "Some sort of medallion. Anyway, when I put it on, a vision came to me. I think it was some sort of animal that attacked from inside the plane."

The soldier nodded. "I had heard there were things possessing magic onboard the plane. Could you tell what kind of animal it was?"

"No, I couldn't get a look at it. Did you hear anything out of the ordinary while you were on there, like roars or any animal noises?"

"I did, actually."

Sonic looked at him and nodded. "That may be what caused the crash. I did see some claw marks over where I found the medallion."

The soldier sighed and shook his head. "I should have checked to see what it was."

The hedgehog smiled. "I'm glad I could help," he said, and ran back to his house. Tails looked up as he saw Sonic walk inside.

"How did it go?" Tails asked.

"It was good. I found something that might help." He took off the medallion and gave it to Tails. "Found it near the crash."

"A medallion?" Tails looked at it.

"Yeah. There are strange markings on it also, When I put it on, I had a vision of the crash. Some sort of animal on the plane caused it to go down."

"A vision?" Tails looked over the medallion.

Sonic nodded, and Tails gave it back to Sonic, who put it around his neck. The fox frowned, wondering if that was magical.

"What if wearing it has some kind of magic affect on you?"

"I don't think it will, Tails. I don't believe in magic," Sonic said.

"Not believing doesn't make it not happen."

"I'll be careful."

Tails nodded and Sonic walked into his room. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was the full moon. The medallion glowed as an aura surrounded it, and the full moon's image appeared on the center.


	2. The Amulet

Chapter 2: The Amulet

Sonic felt the medallion heat up and looked at it. "What the..."

Heat and pain spread from where the medallion sat on his chest. He yelled as the medallion burned his chest. He took it off and saw a strange mark where the amulet had been.

"Tails!"

The fox ran upstairs. "What is it?"

"The medallion burned some mark onto my chest." Tails frowned and examined the mark. He looked at the medallion and then at the mark, then gasped in shock. Sonic frowned. "What is it?"

The fox looked at his friend. "I think it's put some kind of curse on you."

"Really...a curse? I don't believe that."

Tails shrugged. "It's just a guess. If anything weird happens to you, let me know."

"All right," Sonic said.

Tails smiled at him and walked off. Sonic sighed and looked at the mark on his chest. It glowed brightly, and he looked up at the full moon. Sonic frowned as he looked at it. Something about the moon was preventing him from taking his gaze off it.

"What's going on?" He asked himself.

The amulet glowed as it latched onto his neck. Sonic tried to take it off but couldn't, and a voice could be heard in his head. _Hello, Sonic._

"Who's there?" Sonic asked, looking around.

_I live inside the amulet, which you have chosen to possess._

"Interesting. You're a spirit, then?"

_I am._

"So...what's going to happen to me?" Sonic asked it.

_You're going to morph into some kind of animal._

"Really? When?"

_Soon._

Sonic nodded. "What will happen once I do?"

The spirit chuckled evilly. _You'll find out. Before you transform, you will go through some...changes..._

Sonic didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of changes?"

_Changes to... Oh, just wait and find out. It'll be a surprise._

"Just tell me."

_No. That ruins the fun._

Sonic sighed. "Fine," he said, and left the room. The voice chuckled as he walked into the next room. He touched the doorknob but yelled in pain as it burned his hand. The doorknob was made of silver. "Ah, dammit." Sonic looked at his hand.

_Looks like the changes have begun,_ the spirit said. _Tell me, what mythical creature hates silver?_

"Werewolves."

_Exactly. You're a werewolf now._

Sonic growled in irritation. He sighed and walked downstairs. Tails looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked the hedgehog.

"You were right. This medallion made me a werewolf."

Tails sighed. "I told you not to wear it."

"I know you did."

"So, what will happen to you?"

"I'm going to change into some kind of animal."

"A wolf?" Tails asked.

"Probably."

"When?"

Sonic shrugged. "Soon, I think."

Tails sighed. "Most likely on the next full moon, which is in a few days."

The hedgehog nodded and groaned as he felt something change in his body. The spirit said he would go through some changes. There was a strange feeling in his mind as well, and he grimaced.

"What's happening?" He asked the spirit.

_Those changes I mentioned._

Sonic groaned and fell to his knees. Tails looked at him. "Are you all right?"

Sonic shook his head. He shook violently and Tails watched some of his features change. The fur over his body was starting to grow longer. Tails' eyes widened in shock as he looked at his friend. Sonic looked at Tails as his tail grew in length. A few minutes later, he stood up and looked at his body. Sonic growled as his attitude changed also.

"Tails, what the hell happened to me?" He yelled.

Tails flinched at the yelling. "You started changing..."

Sonic growled angrily and looked at his body. He shook his head and walked upstairs, swearing. Tails trembled as he watched Sonic walk upstairs. He shuddered and went online, looking up information about werewolves. There were plenty of sites to choose from, and he wasn't sure which would actually help him. Tails sighed and picked one, then started to read A frown came to his face as he read it.

Werewolves only turned on the full moon, were immortal, and had no control when they transformed

"Then why is he acting so different?" Tails asked himself. He continued to read and also saw that there were symptoms of the lycanthropy before the transformation. Most of them affected behavior and attitude. Tails nodded. So that was the reason. "Let's just hope I can deal with it," Tails said.

He looked at Sonic's room. He couldn't hear the hedgehog anymore, so he assumed the other had calmed down. Tails sighed and walked upstairs.

"Sonic?" Tails gave a short knock on the door.

"What?" Sonic asked loudly.

"I wanted to know how you were feeling..."

"I'm fine!"

Tails flinched. "You don't have to yell at me."

The hedgehog sighed and opened the door. Tails looked at him. "I'm sorry, little buddy." Sonic gave him a smile. "I just feel... really angry right now." Sonic pulled him into a hug.

Tails smiled. "I read some information about werewolves."

"Was it any use?"

"Yeah."

"What did you learn?"

Tails told him. "You'll turn into a wolf on the full moon, your attitude changes and you get angry easily as it gets closer. Also, you will have no control when you transform...and you're now immortal."

Sonic snorted. "Immortal. I hate this already."

"Why? What's so bad about being immortal?"

"Watching you guys die."

Tails sighed. "What about Shadow?"

Sonic looked at his friend. "What about him?"

"He's immortal as well."

"No he isn't. He's just really hard to kill. He can still die."

"He's still going to live a long time."

Sonic sighed. "I know. But so are you and my other friends."

"You'll be alright." Tails smiled. "I'm sure you can easily find new friends when the time comes."

"I guess."

Tails nodded and walked out of the room.


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3; Explanations

"I don't want to be a werewolf. I've done that once before, I'm not doing it again." Sonic shook his head. "Who knows what I might end up doing?"

_You have no choice,_ the spirit of the amulet said.

"Dammit," Sonic growled. "What other effects is this going to have on me?"

_Anger issues, and a gradual transformation until the full moon._

"What?" Sonic yelled. "Anger- I'm going to turn into Shadow?" The spirit chuckled. Sonic groaned and took the amulet off. "I'll just get rid of you."

_You can't do that,_ the spirit said. _I'll always be here._

Sonic snarled as his ears pinned back. He walked downstairs and looked at Tails angrily. "Find a way to get rid of curses!" he yelled at the fox.

Tails jumped and looked at the hedgehog. "I hate to say I told you so but..."

"I know you told me so!"

Tails flinched. "Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to you."

"I...I know." Sonic growled, more at himself than Tails.

He sighed, and Tails looked at him. "What do you think of being an immortal werewolf?"

"I don't want to be immortal."

"I know...Neither do I. You'll live forever and I won't..." Tails said sadly.

Sonic put a hand on Tails' cheek. "Don't worry, Tails. We can find some way to fix it."

"Sonic...there's no cure for lycanthropy."

"Are you sure?" Sonic could feel tears coming in to his eyes and tried blinking them away. "Maybe nobody's found it yet..."

"I'll try to make one but I can't make any promises."

Sonic smiled at him. "Thanks, Tails." He looked at Tails with a small groan. "I already don't like this...how bad do I look?"

Tails looked at him. "You look a little bit like a wolf. Your tail and teeth are longer, and your fur is beginning to grow."

Sonic whimpered faintly. "I can't believe this. All I wanted to do was help people, and this is what I get? I'm going for a run."

The fox nodded and watched Sonic leave. He sighed and called Shadow.

"Yeah?" Shadow answered after a few rings.

"Shadow, it's Tails. I need to talk with you about Sonic."

"About Sonic? Has something happened to him?"

Tails sighed. "He's become a werewolf."

"A...werewolf? That doesn't sound terribly pleasant."

"He picked up a medallion that he found earlier today and it cursed him to be a werewolf."

"Aha. Was it from that plane that went down earlier?"

Tails sighed. "It was. Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course. G.U.N. had a lot of important artifacts and files on that plane. Mostly strange phenomena and artifacts rumored to have great powers."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I can come over."

Tails nodded and hung up. Five minutes later, Shadow knocked on the door. Tails got up and opened the door. A smile came to his face when he saw Shadow. "Hi. Come on in." Shadow smiled and walked into the house. "Sonic's on a run," Tails said

"Clearing his head, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

Shadow smiled and nodded. "Should I wait until he's back to talk to him?"

"Sure. Can you tell me anything about the amulet?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

Tails sighed and nodded. "What do you know?"

"When it was found, there was a spike in energy. They wanted to figure out what it could do, and hopefully how to make more if it proved useful."

"That's interesting. How did the plane go down? Sonic said that he saw claw marks and paw prints near the medallion and had a vision of some animal in the plane."

Shadow shrugged. "I wasn't there. But if Sonic saw that, then maybe there was some kind of animal on board that caused it to crash."

Tails nodded. A few minutes later, Sonic walked inside and saw them. "Oh, Shadow. What are you doing here?"

"Your friend called me and told me what happened," he said, looking at Sonic. "You look different."

Sonic crossed his arms and grumbled. Shadow looked at Sonic, examining his tail and fur. "This is interesting."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "How?"

"I've just never seen something like this happen to someone before."

The hedgehog sighed. "I have. It's happened to me once before."

"What did you do about it that time?"

"Just dealt with it. I liked it became at the time, I had control. It was a result of one of Eggman's lasers. Remember the time when Earth broke apart?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, that's when I first became a werewolf. Thankfully, it was only temporary. This one, unfortunately, is permanent. I'm going to have no control on the full moons, and...I'm...immortal."

"I can see why you hate it."

Sonic sighed and looked at himself in irritation. "Do you age?" He asked. Shadow nodded. Sonic gulped and looked at Tails. "Am I going to age at all?"

Tails shook his head. "I doubt it." The blue hedgehog sighed, and Tails cleared his throat. "Werewolves can die but only by silver, or another werewolf."

"So I can die?" A smile came to his face as his ears twitched.

"Only by those two things. Other than that, no. They also have healing factors."

Sonic nodded in understanding. He sighed and looked at Shadow. "So, Shads, how have you been? Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Not particularly, no," Shadow said.

"I see. Did you hear about the plane crash?"

"Yes, I did. Tails was just telling me about that amulet."

"Then you know that's the reason I'm a werewolf now." Sonic looked down before an idea came to him. "Do you think G.U.N. might be able to help me with this?"

"I'm not sure. They might, but I doubt it."

Sonic sighed. "Why?"

"As you know, there isn't a cure for lycanthropy. People think that werewolves are myths, anyway."

"But what if I showed them? Surely they'd be able to come up with something to help me control it a little better, or..."

Shadow shook his head. "They'd want to either kill or experiment on you. Trust me, I know. They tried to do that to me before when Black Doom came."

Sonic sighed and looked at the floor. He nodded, and then grew angry. Tails backed away when he noticed the angry look on Sonic's face. "Why did this happen to me?" Sonic yelled at them both. "All I wanted to do was help, and now I'm cursed! It's all this damn amulet's fault!"

"You'll just have to get used to it," Shadow said.

"When is the next full moon?"

"A few days from now."

Sonic forced a smile, and then walked upstairs. Shadow looked at Tails. "I have to go," he said. "Tell me if he changes even more."

Tails nodded and walked upstairs. He yawned and went to sleep. Shadow stood outside the house and thought about what he had just learned. He sighed, and ran off.


	4. Spirit of the Medallion

Chapter 4: Spirit of the Medallion

The next morning, Sonic didn't want to get out of bed. He groaned in pain as he felt his body continue to change. Pulling the blanket up over himself, Sonic tried to go back to sleep. He had a major headache. Sonic sighed and shook his head, trying to clear the pain. Finally, he got up and stomped out of the room. He winced in pain as he walked, and looked at his feet. They were changing as well, which brought another growl from him.

"Damn it," he said, and walked out of the room, his headache still throbbing. "Tails! Do we have any Advil? I have a damn migraine and it hurts like hell!"

"I don't think so!" Tails yelled back. "Should I go get some?"

Sonic walked downstairs and nodded, rubbing his head. "Yes, please."

Tails smiled and nodded. "I'll go get some in a minute. Eat something."

The hedgehog smiled as Tails left, and ate some breakfast. He looked down at his feet, wincing as they changed. He had claws now, and frowned down at them. The toes were slowly moving together as well.

_That's interesting,_ the spirit said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

_Seeing your feet changing. I've never really watched any of this happen before._

"Is it supposed to be a gradual transformation? I was under the impression that I was going to change under the full moon."

_It's gradual, at least for this one._

Sonic groaned. "I don't want to be a werewolf..."

The spirit chuckled. _I'm afraid you don't have any choice. _The hedgehog grumbled and continued to eat. _What are you going you going to do after this?_

"I don't know," Sonic said. "What do you want me to do?"

_I can't think of anything in particular._

"Who are you, anyway?"

_I'm a king, locked in this medallion._

Sonic smiled. "A king of what? Were-creatures?"

_You could say that. I've been here for centuries, helping people after they take the medallion._

"How did you get locked in here?" Sonic asked it.

_I had my priest bind my spirit to it._

"How come?"

_The medallion had cursed me when it was given to me as a gift, and I wanted to stay with it,_ the spirit said.

Sonic looked confused. "Cursed? How did it curse you?"

_It's how I became a werewolf in the first place._

"When was this?"

_A few centuries ago, by now. The spirit was silent for a minute. Maybe four?_

Sonic sighed and nodded, then stood up and walked into his room. "Do you know anything about the plane crash?"

_I do,_ the spirit said. _But I was not the one to cause it. The animal that you saw in your vision was another were-creature._

"Another? From this planet?"

_Yes. Another spirit created a medallion, and someone found it. But this spirit is evil, and is turning the creature evil through its influence._

"What should we do?"

_You must stop it from attacking again. As a werewolf, however, you won't be in control but you'll gain more forms eventually that will._

"Do you happen to know who it is? Or at least how to figure it out?"

_I don't. It will make itself known eventually._

Sonic sighed and nodded. "I hate waiting."

The spirit chuckled and fell silent.

* * *

Shadow was walking through the forest, looking around the plan crash. Most of it had been cleaned up already, but the plane was still laying where it had landed. The hedgehog sighed and walked inside, looking around. There were claw marks everywhere.

"Definitely some kind of animal," he told himself.

Shadow nodded and walked back outside. He saw paw prints leading away from the crash and followed them further into the forest. After a while, the paw prints stopped. Shadow frowned and looked around. There wasn't a cave, and he didn't see any claw marks on the nearby trees. The hedgehog frowned and his eyes widened in shock. The only explanation he could think of was a shapeshifter of some kind. Shadow groaned and shook his head, then walked off. What was he going to do? A few minutes later, he had reached Sonic's house and knocked on the door. Sonic opened it, and Shadow saw that he had changed even more.

"Why are you changing so much?" Shadow asked.

"It's a gradual transformation," Sonic said. "Come on in."

Shadow nodded and did so, then told Sonic what he found. "There were paw prints moving away from the crash, but the seemed to vanish after a while."

"The spirit of the medallion told me that the animal is a shapeshifter," Sonic told Shadow.

That's what I was thinking, too. So, what now? You transform tomorrow night, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think."

Shadow sighed and nodded. "All right. I have some business to attend to tonight, so I won't be able to see you. Talk to you later."

He walked off.


	5. Faust

Chapter 5: Faust

The next night, at dinner, Sonic growled after dinner as he started looking out the window. Night had fallen, and the full moon rose into the air. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. He looked at his body and saw that the transformation was almost complete; his upper body was the last thing to change. His lower half had already become the lower body of a wolf. It started changing, and he snarled at the pain. His arms bulged with muscle as they thickened. The hands became paws as the five fingers merged together into three, with long sharp claws poking out of them. Sonic shuddered and groaned as his body grew larger. His spine cracked as he screamed in pain.

Tails ran into the room when he heard him scream, and stopped to look at him in shock. "Sonic?" He asked. "Are you..."

The transforming hedgehog looked at him. Sonic whimpered and closed his eyes again. His face started to change as it moved outwards, extending into a snout. The teeth grew into long fangs as well. Sonic tried to speak but all that came out were growls and whimpers. His ears moved to the sides of his head and when he opened his eyes, they had become golden-yellow. Sonic was on all fours, and his body shifted to match the natural way a wolf stood. The wolf looked around, growling. It saw Tails and bared its fangs, advancing on the fox. Tails backed away in fear, but the wolf pounced. Tails looked up at Sonic when he landed hard on him. Landing on the floor with the wolf on top of him hurt just as much as he had thought it would.

It growled, showing its long, sharp fangs. Saliva dripped from them and landed on Tails. The wolf howled and opened its mouth, ready to kill its prey. Tails tried to shove Sonic off of him, instinctively trying to push away from the wolf. The wolf growled, lowering its jaws to Tails' face. The fox struggled to push the wolf off of him.

"Sonic, get off me! I'm not food!" Tails pushed up with all of his strength, managing to move the wolf back just a little.

It growled at him as Tails backed away. He saw the feral rage in its eyes and it howled. Tails' hair stood on end at the chilling howl, and the wolf crashed through the window, running off into the night. Tails whimpered as he watched it leave, scared. After a few minutes of sitting in place, Tails got up. He looked at the place where Sonic had been and began to cry. How could Sonic become a feral animal? Tails wiped his eyes and decided to read more about werewolves.

Sonic ran through the forest, snarling. It looked around for prey and sniffed. The scent of deer hit him and he ran in that direction. The wolf crouched low in the bushes, eying the deer with murderous intent. A few minutes later, it sprang out and tacked the deer, closing its jaws around the deer's neck. A few minutes later, the wolf tore out the animal's trachea and began to tear the dead deer apart. It didn't take long for the deer to be completely eaten. Sonic raised its head, howling to the full moon. A few minutes later, another howl answered his own. His ears perked and he looked around.

The wolf growled as the howl grew closer. It lay down and spotted another wolf in the distance. Sonic looked at the other wolf in both curiosity and wariness. The other wolf sniffed and looked around. Sonic could tell that it was the one that the spirit had talked about. A few minutes later, it saw Sonic and walked up to him. Its fur was brown, and its eyes were a pitch black color. It growled, baring its fangs.

_Who are you?_ Sonic asked.

_Who are you?_ the other wolf growled.

_Sonic,_ it said, growling at the brown wolf.

_My name's Faust._

_What are you doing out here?_

Faust looked at Sonic. _Looking for a place where I can make home._ Sonic relaxed a little. _What about you?_

The blue wolf looked at it. _I came out here to find some food._ Faust nodded, and then saw the medallion around Sonic's neck. The wolf growled. _What is it?_ Sonic asked.

_I recognize that medallion._

_You do? How?_

The other wolf snarled, and Sonic saw that it had a medallion also, but that one was different. _What does yours do?_

Sonic looked at Faust. _I'm not sure. It turned me into a werewolf. The spirit inside said that there was another amulet that...was...evil..._ Its eyes widened and it looked at Faust. _You! You're the one that was on the plane!_

Faust grinned. _I am,_ it said. _What are you going to do about it?_ Sonic growled and attacked him. Faust dodged the attack and pounced, knocking Sonic to the ground. _Listen well,_ it said. _I have been a werewolf far longer than you. It would be satisfying to kill you now but I think I'll let you live with a warning._

It tore its fangs into Sonic's chest. Sonic yelped in pain. Faust wounded the blue wolf as it howled, and then fell unconscious. Faust looked down at the wolf and ran off. It looked around and saw a den, then walked inside and went to sleep.


	6. The Day After

Chapter 6: The Day After  


Sonic woke up after a while, groaning as it got up. It looked around the forest and saw that Faust had gone. The blue wolf whined as it limped off and curled under a tree. Sonic looked at its wound as best as it could, continuing to whimper. The blue wolf whined and licked it. A few minutes later, the wound had started to heal. Sonic sighed and thought about Faust. The other wolf had clearly been more powerful than it. Sonic growled angrily at what it had told Sonic about the plane. There had to be something it could do about that other wolf. The blue wolf yawned and fell asleep.

The next day, it returned to normal. Sonic looked at his chest as pain flared across it. He groaned in pain, eyes wide as he remembered what happened last night. The hedgehog walked into his house and fell to the floor. Tails saw him and gasped.

"Sonic, what happened?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "I can't remember that much from last night."

"What do you remember?"

"Meeting another wolf...being attacked...that's it."

"The other wolf must have been pretty powerful." Tails helped Sonic up from the floor. "Sonic... Do you think... Are you going to be in control next time?"

Sonic shrugged. "Probably not. Why?"

"You attacked me last night."

"What? I...did I bite you?"

"No." Tails shook his head. "You jumped on me, and I think you were trying to eat me."

Sonic groaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was scared at the time, but I feel better now."

The hedgehog nodded. Tails smiled at him.

"The wolf said its name was Faust," Sonic said. "It had a medallion similar to mine. I'm pretty sure that it was the animal on the plane."

"Can you remember anything that could help us find it?"

"It told me that it was looking for a place to live in the forest."

"Should we go take a look around?"

Sonic shrugged. "Sure. It might still be there. Of course, if it's a werewolf, it would be in its other form now."

"And we still don't know who it is."

"No, we don't. The next full moon isn't until next month, anyway."

Tails nodded and went into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. I just ate," Sonic told him.

"Alright."

Sonic nodded and walked upstairs to his room. He sighed and sat on the bed, then heard the spirit's voice in his head._ I may be able to help you the next time you change._

"How?" Sonic asked.

_If I talk to you, I might be able to keep you from attacking him._

"All right. You mentioned that I would turn into another form?"

_I don't think it will happen this quickly, though. You'll eventually be able to take on other forms._

Sonic sighed and nodded. "When will that happen, and what forms will I take?"

_I'm not sure what forms you'll take, or how long you have to wait for them. The last person who had the medallion had a duck as another form._

"A duck? How many other forms am I going to have?"

_That depends on you. I've seen some people have up to five, while others only had the wolf._

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I almost killed Tails..."

_You had no control over your actions. Don't worry too much about it._

"I still won't have control on the next full moon!"

_I know. Since you know that, just make sure you leave before the transformation starts._

The hedgehog hesitated and nodded. "Do you know anything about Faust, the other werewolf that we met? It seems to be very powerful."

_I know as much as you do,_ the spirit said.

Sonic sighed; this was going to be tough. He walked downstairs and saw Tails watching TV.

"Hey," Tails said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I was talking to the spirit about the whole were-thing."

"What did you find out?"

"I won't be able to control myself next time, either. Apparently, I can have other forms as well."

Tails nodded. "All right. Make sure you go outside when you transform."

"I will." Sonic pulled him into a hug. "Wouldn't want to scare you again."

The fox hugged him back, and looked at the medallion on Sonic's chest. "I wish there was something I could do," he sighed. One of his hands moved up and started playing with the medallion.

Sonic looked at it and nodded. "So do I."

Tails let the medallion hang again and looked away from it. "What did the spirit tell you?" He asked Sonic.

"He doesn't know anything about the other wolf that we don't. He also said I should leave before I transform on the next full moon, and that I might get different forms later on."

"Other forms? That's cool. What forms will you take?"

Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea. The spirit couldn't tell me, either."

Tails smiled. "So, what was your first night as a werewolf like?"

"I barely remember any of it past the other wolf who attacked me."

"That's disturbing."

Sonic nodded. "I don't know why I can't remember."

"It's probably because you weren't in control," Tails said.

"I guess." Sonic smiled. "Want to go do something?"

"Sure, we can go out."

Sonic smiled and walked outside, followed by Tails.


	7. Looking for Faust

Chapter 7: Looking for Faust

The two walked around for a while and saw Shadow. Shadow looked at them and gave them a small wave.

"Hi," Tails said as Shadow walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting with someone. What are you two doing?"

"Just hanging out. Who are you meeting?"

"Someone G.U.N. wants me to talk to for a mission. It's supposed to be important, but they're late."

"That's interesting," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and looked at the medallion around his neck. "Has that given you any troubles yet?"

"Well, last night I turned into a werewolf. Met another wolf named Faust. It had a medallion also and it was the one that caused the plane crash. Left me badly wounded as well."

"Faust, you say? I'll look into the name."

Sonic nodded. "All right," he said. He saw the GUN officer that Shadow was talking about walk up, and smiled. "See you later, Shads."

Shadow gave a half-hearted wave at him. He turned to the GUN officer, and the two began to talk. "So, what did you want?" He asked.

"A new temple's been uncovered, and G.U.N. wants to get it before Eggman uses whatever's inside it," the GUN agent said.

Shadow nodded. "Where is it?"

"It's hidden in the Mystic Ruins."

"I'll get right on it."

He ran off, leaving the GUN agent behind. When he got to the ruins, he saw the temple and walked inside. There wasn't anything strange about the temple, from what he could see. As he walked further in, he began to see writing on the walls about ancient shapeshifters. His eyes widened as he looked at the hieroglyphs.

"So...this is what Sonic is. But how am I able to read it?" Shadow ran his hand down the hieroglyphs in confusion. He could feel energy behind the symbols, and sighed. "Maybe it's the energy."

He walked further into the temple, and heard a voice.

_Who are you?_ the voice asked.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog," the agent said, looking around. "Who are you?"

_The ruler of this temple._

A glow appeared, and the spirit of a man stood in front of him. Shadow looked him over, quickly recognizing him as royalty of some sort. He bowed, and the spirit smiled.

"What is it you want with me?" Shadow asked it.

"You're the one who came into my temple. What were you seeking?"

Shadow hesitated. "I'm on a mission for GUN. They want me to see if they can use its power before Doctor Eggman does."

"You mean me?"

"Yes."

"I assume this 'Doctor Eggman' would only be using me for his own purposes? How is that any different from what your people will do?"

Shadow frowned; he hadn't thought about that. "I wouldn't trust GUN," he said. "But you can trust me."

The spirit thought about it and nodded. "Something about you gives me the feeling I can do that."

The hedgehog smiled and walked out of the temple. He saw Sonic and Tails looking around and walked up to them. "What are you two up to?"

"We're trying to find out where the wolf lives," Sonic said.

"Have you found anything so far?"

"Not really. It told me last night that it was looking for somewhere to live in the forest."

"Have you checked the caves?" Shadow asked, and Sonic shook his head. "Would you like any help?"

"Sure," Sonic said. "Come on."

The two ran off and Shadow followed them. "Where have you been looking?" Shadow asked.

"Around here," Sonic said. "Do you know where the caves are?"

"Some of them."

Sonic smiled and followed him. When he and Tails got there, Shadow was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked Tails, who shrugged. They walked into a cave and looked around, then heard growling. They looked around, and soon noticed a wolf growling at them.

"Faust," Sonic said.

The wolf pushed itself to its feet and walked towards them. Sonic pushed Tails back behind him and glared at the wolf.

_What are you doing in my den?_ It asked, growling ferociously.

"We were looking for you," Sonic said.

_Why?_

Sonic looked at Tails. "We wanted to know where you lived." It growled again. Sonic and Tails looked at each other. A few minutes later, Sonic spoke. "We thought you might be able to help me."

_Me? Help you with what?_ The wolf said as it sat down.

"With my transformation."

Faust thought about it. _I suppose._ It looked at Sonic. _What do you want me to do?_

"I want to be able to control myself."

_Don't you have your spirit to help you with that?_

"Yes, but he isn't sure how well it can help me." Faust nodded, and Sonic smiled. "How are you going to help me? We are enemies, after all."

_I'll figure something out._

"All right, then. When should we start?"

_We could start now._

Sonic nodded. "All right. I'm just wondering, how are you in your wolf form if it isn't the full moon?"

_Because I can control it better than that._

"What do you mean?"

_I can somewhat control my transformation. Only for short periods of time off a full moon, but I can do it._

"That's interesting. How long have you been a werewolf, Faust?"

_A few years, now._ It looked at Sonic. _Why do you want me to help you? You said it yourself, we're enemies._

"You're the only other werewolf I know."

Faust nodded. _Very well. Let's begin._

Sonic sat down and looked at it expectantly. The wolf smiled as it began to teach him. Tails stood nearby, unsure of whether or not he should leave. A few minutes later, he did so. Sonic sat there, listening to Faust. Eventually, Faust growled as it started to change back.

_Leave,_ it said. _We'll continue this later._

"What time later?"

_Tomorrow._

Sonic nodded and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Faust nodded and watched Sonic leave.


	8. Lessons of Control

Chapter 8: Lessons of Control

Sonic ran home and almost knocked Tails over when he got there. "What's the hurry?" Tails asked.

"I'm hungry, so I came back as fast as I could without hurting someone."

Tails chuckled. "What did you and Faust do?"

"He taught me ways to hopefully keep control of my own mind."

"That's good. Let's hope you can do that, then." Sonic nodded. A few minutes later, Shadow walked inside, and Tails looked at him. "Where were you?"

"I had other things I had to sort out."

"At GUN?"

Shadow nodded. "They needed me to help them out with something confidential." He smiled and sat down next to them. "What have you been up to? Did you find Faust?"

"We did," Sonic said. "It's teaching me how to control my wolf form."

"Really now?" Shadow raised a brow. "How's that going?"

"It's going well."

"You think you'll be able to transform without hurting Tails?"

Sonic shrugged.

"He's barely even begun learning, Shadow," Tails said.

"Why is Faust helping you?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shrugged. "No idea."

"It's probably up to something. I'd be cautious if I were you."

"I will be."

Shadow nodded. He looked out the window and saw that it was getting late. "I should get going."

They watched him leave and sat on the couch.

"Today was eventful," Sonic said.

"Yes, it was. Is there anything you want to do before going to bed?" Tails asked.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired."

"Good night, Sonic."

Sonic smiled and went to sleep. The next day, he woke up and heard the spirit's voice in his head. _"How was your rest?"_

_"It was fine,"_ Sonic said to it telepathically. _"Do you think it's a good idea, me learning to control my wolf form from Faust?"_

_"It'll certainly help you. Just be careful."_

_"I will. We are enemies, after all. But if it will help me, then I trust it for now."_

_"Do you think your friend will be able to help you figure out who it is?"_

_"Tails?"_ Sonic thought about it. _"It's possible. It wants its identity kept secret for some reason. Do you know why that is?"_

_"I assume it's because you're enemies."_

Sonic nodded; that made sense. He walked downstairs and began to eat. A few minutes later, though, he figured out that he was eating raw meat. Sonic looked at the meat and set it back down.

"Why the hell am I eating raw meat?"

The spirit spoke. _"It's the werewolf."_

Sonic growled. "What do you mean? I'm becoming the wolf?"

_"Yes."_

"Why? Being forced to change into it every full moon isn't bad enough?"

The spirit was silent for a minute. Then it told him. "_It's a side effect. You won't completely change into a wolf; it's nothing that drastic. But you'll start having a lot of traits similar to one. More like mentally becoming a wolf, rather than physically."_

"But I'll eventually become a wolf, right?"

_"You will,"_ the spirit said. _"Both in mind and body."_

Sonic looked down and sighed. "When?" He asked.

_"Not for a while."_

"I assume it's going to be permanent?"

_"Yes, it will be."_

Sonic groaned and shook his head. He didn't want this. "Why? I don't want to turn into a wolf."

The spirit was silent and then spoke. "_I'm not sure. It may be part of the curse."_

"All right. When will it happen?"

_"Not for a while. I'd say a year or two, at least. That's how long it generally took."_

Sonic smiled. "That's great."

_"What are you going to do until then?"_

_"Just deal with it."_

_"I suppose that works,"_ the spirit laughed.

Sonic chuckled and walked into the living room. Tails saw him and smiled. "How's everything going?"

"It's good. I need to go for a run. I should be back soon."

"I'll be here when you get back. Have fun."

Sonic smiled and ran off into the forest. He was enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past him as he ran. Sonic stopped at the cave and walked inside. "Faust? Are you here?"

The hedgehog looked around. He didn't see the wolf, and sighed. Sonic walked out of the cave and caught the scent of dead animals. He sniffed and growled. The smell was attracting him. The hedgehog got down on all fours as his body twisted and began to morph In moments, a snarling wolf was in his place. It looked around and growled, then ran off, howling. It sniffed and caught the scent it had earlier. Following the scent, the wolf found the dead animals.

It soon found Faust, and growled at the other wolf. Faust turned and its eyes widened. _Sonic?_

_Yes, it's me._

_What are you doing as a wolf? You can't change at will yet._

_I smelt dead bodies, and I was like this._

Faust growled. _Odd..._

_Why? Does it mean something?_

The brown wolf nodded. _It does._

_What?_

_It's a side effect._

_A side effect? What kind of side effect?_ Sonic asked Faust.

It looked at him. _It shows that your mind is changing to a wolf's._

Sonic growled and sniffed the meat. He ate some of it and lay down. _What happens when it's fully changed?_

_I wouldn't know._

_Has this happened to you?_

_A few times._

The blue wolf nodded. _So, when is your wolf form going to become permanent?_

_Soon, I'd assume._

_Well, since I'm here, can we continue training?_

Faust nodded. _Of course we can._

Sonic smiled. _So, I assume you have something evil planned?_

Faust grinned evilly. _I do._

_Of course. After these lessons are over, I'll try and stop you, then. What are you planning?_

_Why would I tell you that much?_

Sonic chuckled. _Why are you training me to control my wolf form, anyway?_

_You asked for assistance with it. I'm not entirely evil._

_All right, then. Let's continue._

Faust nodded, and they did so. Within the next two hours, Sonic had better control of his transformation. The blue wolf growled in pain as it felt itself change back. Sonic looked at Faust.

"Thank you," he said, and left.

Faust watched him leave, before going back to its cave, changing back as it did so. Its fur shortened as he moved onto his hind legs. Its tail shortened also, and other changes happened. When it was over, Faust walked into the cave. It stretched and lay down.

"My plan is going smoothly," he said with a smirk. "Soon, I can put the second part of it in motion."

Faust chuckled and looked at the medallion around his neck. The evil spirit contained inside it spoke. _"What is your plan?"_ It asked.

"I'm going to take control of this planet. As soon as I've gained enough power, I'm going to build myself an army."

_"That sounds like an excellent idea. How are you going to do that?"_

"I'm still working on the exact details."

The spirit chuckled. _"I'm glad you found me two years ago, Faust. You and I are going to do great things."_

Faust nodded. "We are."

_"What are you going to do about Sonic?"_

"I'll decide that later."

The medallion vanished, and Faust chuckled, then walked out of the cave. It was time for its plan to continue.


	9. The Wolf

Chapter 9: The Wolf

Sonic walked back inside his house and looked around. His stomach growled and he looked at it in annoyance. The hedgehog sighed and walked into the kitchen. He got out some raw meat and began to eat, growling like some feral animal as he did so. This time, Sonic ignored his own strange actions. When he was done, blood from the meat covered the plate and his mouth. He walked out into the living room and sat down, his eyes becoming yellow slits. Sonic licked the blood off from around his mouth as he sat there. He grinned as his teeth became sharp, wolf fangs. Raw meat tasted delicious, and he was still hungry. The hedgehog stood and walked over the the refrigerator pulling out some more meat. He wolfed it down, licking his lips and growling. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed.

The spirit spoke. _"Your mind is shifting,"_ it said.

"So soon?" Sonic asked.

_"Yes, it is."_

Sonic sighed again and left the kitchen. Tails walked in and saw him. His eyes widened when he saw the hedgehog. "S...Sonic?" The hedgehog looked over at the fox. His golden eyes glowed brightly, and he advanced towards Tails, who stumbled backwards. "Sonic, what the hell is wrong with you? Why do you have blood on your face?"

Sonic smiled at the fox as he walked forward, cornering Tails. The hedgehog began to growl.

"S-Sonic?" Tails swallowed his nervousness. "You're not...going to attack me, are you?"

The hedgehog growled some more. His body began to crack and shift. Tails watched in horror as Sonic's face changed to a wolf's in front of him. It growled and snarled at him, then lunged as it got onto all fours. Tails screamed and ran away from the transforming hedgehog. Its body changed as it lunged at Tails, landing on top of him. Tails gasped in horror as he witnessed Sonic's hedgehog body transform. Cracks could be heard as it did so. Muscle grew larger as Sonic's bones reshaped his body. Claws grew out of his fingers and toes as they dug into Tails' chest, drawing blood. The toes and fingers became paws also.

Tears welled up in the corners of Tails' eyes as his hands moved to Sonic's. The transformation was over in minutes. The wolf growled hungrily as it closed its jaws around Tails' neck, killing him. The wolf moved off Tails' body and started eating him. Once it did so, it howled and lay down to sleep. Sonic woke up in his original hedgehog form and sat up in shock. Blood was covering him, and there was a taste lingering in his mouth. He looked at Tails' mutilated body and gasped.

"What the hell happened here?" He yelled to no one. Moving closer to Tails, he looked over all of the damage. "It looks like some kind of...animal..." His eyes widened in shock. "No...I couldn't have..." Sonic looked down at his bloody hands as tears started building in his eyes. "Why did I change? It isn't the full moon yet!"

The spirit spoke. _"You were eating raw meat. The wolf was starting to take over you."_

Sonic began to cry. "No...no, this can't be happening. I killed my best friend!" Shaking his head and crying, Sonic moved back. He began to sob and shook his head. "Why is the wolf taking over? I thought I was leaning to control it."

_"I thought so...it must be Faust's doing."_

Sonic growled angrily. "So it's not helping me. I should have known."

_"What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to find out what it's up to. Do you know how long until the wolf completely takes over?"

_"A few days, at this rate."_

"Damn it!" Sonic yelled. "It's not fair! It hasn't even been a month, and the next full moon is next month!"

He picked up the phone and called Shadow. "Yes?" Shadow asked as son as he had picked up.

"Sh...Shadow, can you come over? Please?" Sonic was sobbing. "It's...it's...urgent..."

"Sure. You sound upset. What happened?" Shadow started going to him as he spoke.

"Just get over here!" The hedgehog yelled, and slammed the phone down. He looked at Tails' dead body and the gruesome scene, then at the blood covering his own body, and continued to sob.

Shadow was opening the door and walking in a few minutes later. Shock came onto his face as he took in the scene. It was obvious to him what had happened.

"Sonic..."

"Don't touch me!" Sonic yelled. "I'm a monster! Look what I did to Tails!"

Shadow looked at Tails again, then back at Sonic. "You may have done that to him, but look at how you're reacting. That's not how a monster would act, is it?"

"You don't understand. My mind is shifting to a wolf's. I'll just become a beast."

"Well...maybe I can tame it?"

Sonic looked at him. "What do you mean, tame it?"

Shadow smiled and walked up to Sonic. "I'll become your master." He took Sonic's face in his hands. "You won't need to worry about the wolf hurting anyone else you care about. If it listens to me, I won't allow it to."

"How are you doing to do that?"

"I'll work with your wolf until it listens to me."

Sonic nodded. "Okay."

Shadow smiled and moved his hands off Sonic. "Why don't you go get washed up? I'll clean up down here for you."

The blue hedgehog sighed and walked upstairs. A few minutes later, the shower could be heard running. Shadow sighed and began to clean. He looked at Tails' body, wondering what to do with it. Picking him up, he carried him outback. He should bury the fox, and give him a proper burial. Both of them would like that. After he did, Sonic had come out of the shower and smiled at Shadow.

"Thank you," Sonic said said. "Shadow...I know why the wolf is taking over faster. It's Faust."

"So he wasn't helping you after all?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Apparently not. It's making things worse. It also told me that it has an evil plan."

"And you're most likely part of it."

Sonic nodded. "What should we do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, Shads. I'd like to deal with this damn werewolf problem. Can you do anything about it?"

Shadow smiled and nodded. "I believe so." He smiled and sat down next to the werewolf, looking at him. "Will the wolf to come out. Maybe I can tame it."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were yellow slits. He started to growl. Sonic groaned in pain as his face changed into a wolf's snout. His fur grew out over his body as it shifted and changed to a wolf's. Shadow's eyes widened as it growled at him. He shushed the wolf and began to scratch its chin. A low whimper came from the wolf as both its ears went back. Both eyes closed and it lifted its head. Shadow smiled as it whined, turning back into Sonic, who looked at him.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked him.

"I scratched under its chin." Shadow smiled. "It seemed to like it."

Sonic smiled. "How are you able to tame a werewolf, anyway?"

Shadow shrugged. "Your wolf form's basically a wolf, so maybe I'm just good with animals."

The hedgehog nodded. Shadow stood up; he had to leave to go on a mission for GUN, but he'd be back later. Sonic watched him leave and sighed, wondering what Faust was doing now.


	10. Taming the Wolf

Chapter 10: Taming the Wolf

Faust shook himself once he had turned into a wolf again. He grinned; everything was going according to plan. The brown wolf lay down in the cave and smiled. He just had to make sure Sonic joined him, then he could start his army.

_"When are you going to do this?"_ The spirit asked as the dark medallion appeared around Faust's neck.

_It won't be long now. Just a few days, I think._

Faust grinned evilly. He closed his eyes and turned into an anthro hedgehog. The middle two quills were raised up, while the other four pointed downward. Its fur and eyes were the same In its wolf form. Faust looked at himself and smiled.

"This form will do nicely," he said, and chuckled.

The hedgehog looked around. It closed its eyes as the medallion appeared around its chest and glowed. Faust snapped his eyes open and grinned, then ran to Sonic's house. When he knocked on the door, Sonic took a few minutes to open it.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Faust."

"What do you want?" Sonic asked in a emotionless voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I killed my best friend as a wolf because it's taking me over. What does it matter to you?"

"You're best friend, you say?" Faust raised a brow at him. "It seems the wolf's stronger than we thought."

"Like you don't know that. You're the one who caused it to happen. I think you tricked me and were actually teaching me to allow the wolf to take over."

"You got me." Faust shrugged. "Yes, I was helping the wolf."

Sonic looked at him. "Why?"

"It's part of that plan I told you about."

"Of course it is. What do you want, Faust? I'm not in a good mood right now. Everything seems so pointless now that I killed Tails."

"I wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing." Sonic glared at him and sat on the couch as Faust walked inside, sitting next to Sonic. The two werewolves looked at each other. "So, what are you going to do now?" Faust asked.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," Sonic said. Faust laughed at Sonic's indifference. "What's so funny?"

"How indifferent you are to everything. Tell me... If someone were to attack the town right now, would you do anything about it?"

Sonic shrugged. "Don't know. I'm too depressed right now to do anything."

"I see. Well, if you need anything, let me know."

Sonic nodded and watched Faust leave. He looked over at where Tails's body had been that morning and sighed. The hedgehog walked upstairs to his room and fell on the bed. He was going into a depression. Sonic sighed again and turned over. What was he going to do now? He supposed he should do something about Faust, but he really didn't feel like it. Sonic yawned, and fell asleep. The scene with Tails played over and over in his mind, and he woke up screaming. Sweat covered his body and he looked around the room as he took shaking breaths. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he lay back down. He wished that Tails hadn't died, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Sonic fell asleep after a few minutes longer of laying there.

The month passed, and Sonic was in a depression. He rarely went out and did anything, and oftentimes he could be found moping in his house.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Shadow opened the door and saw Sonic sitting on the couch. "You look horrible," he said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Sonic said.

"Talking's good. Tell me how you're feeling right now."

"Horrible. It's my fault Tails is dead. I'm depressed, and I don't really care about anything right now."

Shadow nodded. "Seems reasonable. At least you aren't trying to kill people, like I did."

Sonic sighed. "The full moon is tonight. You said you would tame the wolf, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to be here tonight, then?"

Shadow smiled. "I will be."

Sonic sighed and shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

"Do you have anything planned before then?"

"Not really. Want to hang out?"

"Sure, I'll stick around." Shadow smiled and leaned back into the couch. He then remembered something, and looked at Sonic. "I'm not sure if I can today."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "How come?"

"I just remembered that there's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"It's personal. I'll be back in the morning. But how are you going to deal with it tonight?"

"I'll probably go out into the forest before I transform."

Shadow's eyes widened and he hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone goes into the forest?"

Sonic looked confused. "Are you hiding something, Shads?"

"What would I be hiding?"

"Well...you seem nervous about me going into the forest, and mentioning that you had to leave tonight when you said you'd be here. I think you're hiding something from me."

Shadow hesitated, unsure of what to say to Sonic. Eventually, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm nervous about you going into the forest because you'll most likely lose control of your wolf again," Shadow sighed. "I suppose it's better than leaving your house and attacking someone again." Shadow smiled at him again and thought about what to do now. "How about I try and tame your wolf side now?" He asked.

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes, opening them. Shadow smiled when they were yellow slits. Shadow moved closer to him and looked at him as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Alright... Give me your hand." The hedgehog nodded and did so. "Good." Shadow pat him on the head and looked down at his hand. Now that he knew the wolf was listening to him, he wasn't sure what to do.

Sonic growled as his hand began to change into a paw. Shadow watched in fascination as it morphed. Claws dug into his hand slightly as the paw formed. The black hedgehog winced as he saw Sonic change. The wolf stood there as it looked at him and sniffed. Shadow's scent smelt familiar. Shadow smiled as the wolf sniffed him. It growled and lay down. Shadow sat next to the wolf and lay a hand on his head.

It looked at him. _Master,_ it said.

Shadow was surprised he could understand it. "I can understand you?"

_Of course,_ it said. _You know why._

Shadow nodded. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all." Shadow pet the top of the wolf's head. "Can I call you Sonic still?"

_If you want._

"Okay, Sonic. What do you want to do?"

The wolf shrugged. _You tell me. You are my Master._

"We could just hang out, I guess." It nodded and sat up. Shadow smiled as he tamed it until it became Sonic again. "It worked beautifully," Shadow said.

"That's great," Sonic said. "What now?"

Shadow looked at the clock. "Now, I should be going. It's almost evening."

The hedgehog watched him leave and sighed, looking outside as night fell.


	11. Faust and Sonic

Chapter 11: Faust and Sonic

Sonic changed into a wolf again and growled. The wolf howled as it ran off into the forest. Soon, it heard screaming and saw someone change. Sonic ran over to the other wolf. It saw Faust, and growled.

Faust heard the growl and turned._ Hello, Sonic._

_What are you doing here?_ It asked the brown wolf.

_I'm not allowed to come into the forest? _The wolf shrugged._ You're a strange wolf, Sonic._

The blue wolf nodded and walked off to hunt. Faust followed it. _How have you been?_

_Good,_ Sonic said. _Shadow has tamed me._

_You let someone tame you?_ Faust laughed. _I could have done that, if you had just asked._

The wolf growled._ Do you have a problem with that?_ It asked.

_Maybe._

_Why?_

_I was already teaching you. It wouldn't have taken much for me to become your master, as well._

The wolf nodded. _I see,_ it said. _You can if you want._

_Somehow, I doubt Shadow would appreciate it._

_How do you know Shadow?_

_You said the name when you were telling me that someone had tamed you. _Sonic nodded. It caught some prey and ate, looking at Faust. The brown wolf nodded and put its plan into action. Faust moved closer to Sonic and rubbed his face against him. Faust stopped nuzzling the other wolf and licked his cheek instead. It looked at Sonic fondly, and smiled. Sonic blushed. _I've been developing feelings for you recently,_ it said.

_You have? Why?  
_

_Does anyone know why they do?_

Sonic sighed and lay down. _But we're enemies. How do I know this isn't a ruse?_

Faust shifted, unsure of how to answer. _It's not,_ the wolf lied. _I do have feelings for you._

Sonic looked up at him. _Really?_

Faust smiled and nodded as it licked Sonic. Sonic moved its face away for a moment. It wasn't sure how to respond to this. _I...I don't know about this,_ it told the brown wolf._ Let me think for a while._

The wolf ran off. Faust watched the other run off and smiled. It chuckled to itself, and then ran off to hunt. It soon got to the city and began to kill humans as Sonic did as well. Sonic looked at Faust as the other wolf killed another human. The two wolves had lost control due to it being the full moon, and were on a rampage, killing humans wherever they could. The humans tried to get away from the wolves, but weren't fast enough. They screamed as they were killed, and blood covered the ground. Faust looked around for Sonic, licking some of the blood off one of his paws.

The blue wolf was running into the forest and lay down. Faust smirked and lay beside it. Sonic growled slightly at the other's presence before calming down. Faust looked away from it, still smirking. Its plan was working. Sonic got comfortable and started falling asleep. The next day, the two screamed as they began to return to normal. Sonic looked at Faust, still wincing in pain. That had hurt more than usual. Once the two turned back, Sonic looked at Faust. The brown hedgehog groaned and stood up.

"That was unusually painful." He looked at Sonic. "What about you?"

Sonic nodded. "It's usually painful for me. What about you?"

"Not usually to that extent."

"How come?"

"I've gotten used to it over the years."

"Do you think it's a sign that our wolf forms are becoming permanent?" Sonic asked the brown wolf.

Faust nodded. "It could be." The blue hedgehog sighed and looked at Faust. The other hedgehog smiled and looked at himself. "Maybe I should get cleaned. Last night was pretty fun." Faust smiled over at Sonic. "What do you think?"

"It was," Sonic said, smiling. "You don't seem all that bad, besides your evil plot."

"You think so? I thought for sure you'd hate me."

"I do hate you. But the way you've been acting recently makes me think you're not entirely evil. You said it yourself a month ago," Sonic said.

Faust nodded. "So I did."

"So, what are you going to do about me and your plan?"

"I don't suppose you'd want to help me?"

"Of course not," Sonic said.

"Fine then." Faust nuzzled him again. "I'll just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Never mind that."

Sonic then stood up. "I have to go," he said, and walked off.

The brown hedgehog watched him leave and sighed. Getting Sonic to his side would be a lot harder than he had first thought. Faust smirked, thinking about what to do with Sonic. Obviously, he had to get the blue hedgehog to change his mind. But that wouldn't be...a wide smirk broke across his face. The perfect plan came to mind. All he had to do was make sure to play his cards correctly. He chuckled and nodded; the plan he had would be perfect. Once he was ready, he would go see Sonic again.


	12. Training

Chapter 12: Training

The blue hedgehog ran ran back to his house, thinking about Faust. The brown werewolf had him confused and torn. It was his fault that Tails was dead, yet...Faust had feelings for him? Why? Sonic whimpered and shook his head.

He walked back inside his house and sat down, crying. It was Faust's fault that Tails was dead. He had tricked him, giving the wolf enough strength to take over and hurt Tails. Sonic growled angrily as his eyes flashed yellow. A growl rose in his throat. If he were stronger, he could kill Faust. The hedgehog smiled and nodded. If he were stronger, Faust wouldn't stand a chance.

"I promise, Tails. I'll avenge your death." He sighed and walked upstairs. "I'll get stronger, and then I'll kill him." Sonic chuckled. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs and opened it. "Hey, Shadow." Sonic stepped back. "What brings you here today?"

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," Shadow said as he walked inside the house

"That's nice of you."

Shadow nodded. "How was your night as a wolf?"

"Bloody."

"Of course it was. Did you run into Faust?"

"I did."

"What did it do or say?" Shadow asked.

"Faust told me that it has feelings for me."

"It does? That's weird."

"That's what I was thinking."

Shadow sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill it." Sonic growled.

"What? Why?"

"It's the reason Tails is dead."

Shadow hesitated. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Sonic yelled.

"You'll lose yourself to vengeance. I won't let you go down that path." Sonic growled as his eyes flashed golden yellow. "Sonic!" Shadow snapped. "Listen to me. Vengeance is not a good path to follow. I'm talking from experience."

"That won't happen," Sonic said.

"Are you sure?" The werewolf nodded. "I assume that means you want me to help you get stronger?" Shadow sighed.

"Yes," Sonic said.

"In which form?"

"The wolf one."

Shadow nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow, who chuckled under his breath and walked away. Sonic watched him walk off with a frown. "What's going on with you?" He asked. "You're acting...strange."

Shadow stopped and looked at him. "Strange how?"

Sonic thought about it and told him. "It's just strange. You're acting different from what I'm used to."

"How exactly am I acting different?" Shadow asked.

"Being secretive. Well, more than usual. I keep getting the impression that you know something important, but aren't telling me." Sonic's ears went back a little. "Or you're just pretending to agree with me so you can leave faster."

Shadow hesitated. "I'm fine," he said.

"That too. You keep hesitating before answering me."

The black hedgehog sighed and told him. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Like what I'm doing with my life."

The werewolf sighed. "Okay."

"Do you want to get started now? I have the time."

"Sure."

Shadow smiled and walked over to him again. "What first?"

Sonic shrugged. "Anything, really."

"Okay. Let's do some training to strengthen your muscles. If this form of yours get stronger, I don't see why it wouldn't transfer to the wolf."

Sonic nodded and began to train. Shadow watched over him, instructing him on what he wanted to do. Sonic was listening to him, and he liked that. Eventually, Sonic had grown strong in a matter of hours, and Shadow was amazed. It must be the wolf.

"This is impressive, Sonic. But you should get some rest now."

"Yeah," Sonic said, yawning.

Shadow smiled. "I'll be down here if you need anything."

Sonic nodded and went upstairs to sleep. Shadow smirked to himself. This was going easier than he had thought it would. He walked outside the house and looked up at the moon. A smile came to his lips and he closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later. He'd always loved being in the moonlight. Shadow sighed, and walked back to his own house. Once there, he yawned and went to bed also, thinking about Sonic.


	13. A Different Transformation

Chapter 13: A Different Transformation

The next morning, Sonic stretched and went downstairs. He yawned and got something to eat, then heard the spirit's voice in his head. "_I wouldn't trust Shadow,"_ it said. "_I can sense something about him."_

_"Really? What kind of something?"_

_"I'm not sure yet,"_ the spirit's voice said. "But he reminds me of someone I met centuries ago."

"Maybe he's a descendant?"

"It's possible."

"I'll be careful." Sonic nodded and walked outside. A few minutes later, he saw Silver and Blaze. "Hey guys." Sonic waved and went over to them.

"Hey, " Silver said. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What have you been up to?"

"Deciding what to do with myself."

Silver and Blaze looked at him. "We just got back from Soleanna."

"What have to guys been doing there?"

"Hanging out," Blaze said.

"Cool."

Silver smiled at Sonic. "How's Tails doing?"

Sonic stopped at looked at them hesitantly. "He's..." Sonic choked on the words and whimpered. The hedgehog began to sob. "He's dead..."

"What happened?" Silver put his arms around Sonic.

"I killed him..."

"What?" Silver pulled back and looked at him. "How...why?"

"I didn't mean to...I couldn't control myself..."

"Sonic, what's going on?" Blaze asked. "Can we help you at all?" He looked at them, then ran off. "Sonic!" Blaze ran after him.

The hedgehog ran into his house and shut the door, sobbing. Rather than going any farther, Sonic just let himself crumple to the floor. He sobbed harder. Eventually the door knocked and Silver spoke.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Let us in."

"I don't want to hurt you too," Sonic sobbed.

The door opened and Shadow walked inside with Blaze and Silver.

"You aren't going to hurt them, Sonic." Shadow lifted him from the floor and made him look at him.

Sonic hesitated. "How do you know?"

"I'm here, and I won't let you."

Blaze and Silver looked confused. "What's going on?"

Shadow looked over at them, then back at Sonic. He hesitated, wondering if he should tell them. "Do you want to tell them?"

Sonic shook his head. Shadow looked back at Blaze and Silver.

"I'm sure he'll tell you at some later time."

"Have them come tonight," Sonic said.

Blaze and Silver left as Shadow looked at Sonic. "Do you want me to stay?" Sonic nodded. "All right, I will."

Shadow smiled. Sonic smiled at him as well.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Sonic asked him.

"Stay here with you. You wanted your friends to see you transform, didn't you?"

"I do, yeah."

"So I'll stay and stop them from hurting you if I need to."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Hang out. "

"Sounds good."

That night, Sonic had Blaze and Silver come to his house. They got over soon after he invited them and looked at him. "You wanted to show us something?"

Sonic looked at the full moon and nodded. "Just try not to freak out, okay?"

They nodded and watched. A few minutes later, Sonic began to transform. His teeth grew sharper, and claws extended from his hands and feet. They became paws also and his knees reversed. He looked at himself as he continued changing. Sonic growled as his face changed. Something felt different about this transformation, but he didn't see anything different with it. Suddenly, his back quills became bat-like wings. He began to shrink also. Sonic looked around fearfully as everything around him got bigger. Horns forced themselves from his head as well. His eyes became crimson slits as spikes ran down his body. The tail lengthened also as his body did the same. Scales replaced his fur as they watched. He felt his mind change also. In minutes, a baby dragon stood in Sonic's place. It looked around in fear, wondering where its parents were.

"He's so cute," Silver said.

The baby dragon looked at them and backed away. Shadow carefully put his hand out toward it. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

It looked at them. _Where's mommy and daddy?_ It asked them telepathically.

"You don't have any," Silver said. "We can look after you." The baby dragon nodded. It walked up to them. Silver put a hand out, and waited for the baby dragon to come over to him. It did so, and he pet it. "What's your name?" He asked the dragon.

_Sonic,_ the dragon told them.

Silver smiled at it. "My name's Silver."

"Have you always been a dragon?" Blaze asked. "We saw you transform."

_Of course I've always been a dragon._

They looked at each other and then back to the dragon. Silver picked it up and smiled. "We'll take care of you," he said, and they walked back to their house.

The dragon curled up in his arms and looked around as they walked. Once they got there, it fell asleep on the couch.


	14. Help From Shadow

Chapter 14: Help From Shadow

The next day, Silver walked downstairs. Sonic was sleeping on the couch, in the same position the dragon had been in. Silver walked up to him, confused. "Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked over at the white hedgehog. "Silver? What happened last night?"

"You turned into a baby dragon."

Sonic frowned. "A dragon? But I was supposed to become a wolf."

Silver shrugged. "I don't know, that's what you turned into."

"That's odd. I'm a werewolf. How..."

The spirit spoke in his mind. _"I did say you would be able to take other forms, remember?"_

_"I do. Was that one of them?"_ Sonic asked it telepathically.

_"It must have been."_

The hedgehog sighed and looked at Silver. "What was I like in that form?"

Silver smiled. "Cute."

"Cute?"

Silver nodded. "You were a baby dragon looking for your parents. You had a mental change."

"That's interesting. My mind doesn't really change as a wolf...I just don't have control over myself."

"Is that what you wanted to show us?" Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were yellow slits. Silver looked at them in curiosity. "What are you doing?" He asked the hedgehog.

"Showing you what I tried to last night.

Silver nodded. Sonic groaned and began to turn into a wolf. When it was done, he looked at them. They looked at it in astonishment. It looked back and walked up to them, sniffing the two. Blaze watched the wolf in interest. It laid its ears back and growled at her.

Blaze took a startled step back. "Sonic?"

The wolf growled as it looked at the two. Both of them looked at the wolf, worried about what he would do. It growled some more and attacked. Silver froze it with his psychic powers and the two looked at it.

"I think we should get Shadow," Blaze said. "Didn't he say something about being able to help?"

Silver nodded. Blaze ran off to Shadow's as the psychic looked at the wolf. "You are a wild animal," he said.

It growled in response. Silver sighed and shook his head. Blaze rang the doorbell at Shadow's, who opened it.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "I'm busy."

"Sonic's turned into his wolf form, and tried to attack us."

Shadow sighed. "Lead the way."

Blaze brought him back to Silver's, and showed him where Sonic was.

"Set it down," he said sternly to Silver, who did so. Once the wolf was free, it tried to attack them but then saw Shadow. The wolf sat back and looked at the hedgehog. "It's okay," Shadow said, petting it.

It whined and lay down, putting its head on its paws. Blaze and Silver looked at Shadow in awe.

"How do you do that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said. "Maybe I'm just good with animals."

The wolf whined again and rubbed its head on Shadow's leg. Shadow smiled as they watched it transform back into Sonic. His eyes were still yellow, however, and he had some features of the wolf.

"Good." Shadow pet the top of his head.

Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled, then looked at itself. "Why do I still have wolfish features?"

"I don't know," Shadow said. He looked at Sonic, confused. The wolfish hedgehog continued to look at itself, and then figured it out.

"I guess it's starting to get permanent."

"How long until it does?" Shadow asked as he winced and looked at his own body.

"A few days?" Sonic suggested.

Shadow shrugged. "I guess," he said. "I have to go; I'll see you later."

He walked off, and Silver and Blaze did also. Sonic sighed and sat down, waiting for the full moon that night.


	15. Faust's Plan

Chapter 15: Faust's Plan

Faust grinned as he walked down the street. Everything was going according to plan. He had an army of werewolves that he changed over the last month, and the last phase was beginning. He just needed to get Sonic's friends, then he would be unstoppable. Faust chuckled as it turned into its wolf form. It saw Blaze and Silver walking down the forest path, and attacked. Silver was hit first, falling before he had a chance to activate his powers. The brown wolf howled and bit him. It turned to Blaze and growled, then bit her as well. The two screamed and turned int wolves. They looked at Faust.

_I need the two of you to help me,_ Faust said.

_Of course, Alpha,_ Silver said as it bowed its head. _What do you need?_

_I need you to help me decide what to do about Sonic. I want him to join me._

_Any ideas what to do?_

_We could force him to our side. I am using one of my forms to do that,_ Faust said.

_Force him?_ Silver said. _But..._

Faust growled. _Don't question my orders. Do what I say. We will strike tonight._

Silver nodded with a low whimper. Faust grinned evilly and turned into a hedgehog. "Let's go."

The two wolves nodded and followed their new leader. Faust went to Sonic's house and knocked. The hedgehog opened the door.

"You," he spat. "What the hell are you doing here, Faust?"

"I came to talk to you. I want you to join me, Sonic."

Sonic scoffed. "Why would you even ask that? You know my answer. No."

Faust smirked. "Then I'll just have to make you join me."

"Oh really? And just how are you going to do that?" Faust motioned for the two wolves to come forward. Sonic's eyes widened. "What have you done to Blaze and Silver?"

"They're on my side of this."

The two wolves walked up beside Faust and growled at Sonic. Faust chuckled and turned into one also as the three attacked. Sonic morphed into a wolf, clinging to his own mind as desperately as he could.

_I'll fight you if I have to,_ it told Faust, and attacked as well.

Faust laughed as they fought. They were overpowering Sonic. Sonic kept trying to fight back, whining as he was overpowered. The three wolves knocked it out and dragged Sonic into the forest where an army of wolves were. Faust stood over Sonic once he was set down.

_It is time,_ it said. _The blood moon will be here soon. You were a formidable opponent, but now you're going to work for me._

Silver and Blaze stood to the side as Faust spoke. The evil wolf looked at the moon and chuckled. It was almost time. A few minutes later, the moon turned red. A medallion appeared on Faust and it glowed as the medallion around Sonic did the same. Faust grinned as he watched the glow build. It faded a few minutes later.

Sonic whined and looked up at Faust. _What happened?_ It asked. The wolf tried to change back, but it couldn't.

_That form has become permanent,_ Faust said.

_Now what?_ Sonic asked.

_Now, you're mine._

Sonic growled angrily._ I will never be yours._

Faust smirked down at it. The wolf growled. It lunged at Faust, who chuckled and attacked. The wolf pack watched the two fight as Faust clawed at Sonic and bit him. The fight lasted for a while before Faust had Sonic on the ground beneath him. It growled and looked at Sonic. You will be mine, it said, licking him. Then, the clouds passed over the moon and it turned back into a hedgehog. Sonic watched as it stood on two legs, straightening up as it did so. Faust stretched once he had stood.

_What are you going to do to me?_ Sonic asked it.

_I'm deciding._

Sonic nodded and lay down. Soon, Faust came up with something. Faust walked forward, grinning at Sonic. The blue wolf looked at Faust as his medallion glowed.

_What are you doing?_ Sonic backed a few steps.

_I'm going to take control of your body,_ the evil wolf said as it walked towards him. A glow appeared around its body.

Sonic backed away again. _No. I won't let you._

Faust chuckled and turned transparent. Sonic whimpered at the other. He didn't want the other werewolf in his body. He growled and tried to run. Faust laughed as Sonic was unable to move, medallion around his own neck glowing. The transparent wolf howled as it was sucked into Sonic's medallion. Sonic groaned in pain as his body began to change. He felt his mind mold with Faust's, becoming two sides of the same person. He growled angrily, trying to resist and force the other wolf out of him.

_"That isn't going to work, Sonic,"_ Faust laughed.

The wolf closed its eyes in pain as its body shifted and changed. Sonic felt his body changing back into a hedgehog's. It groaned and looked at itself in shock.

"I..." The hedgehog stood and checked the rest of his body.

It grinned, showing sharp fangs. Its body was a mixture of blue and brown. It was an interesting look. The hedgehog grinned evilly and heard a voice in its head.

_"Now that we've joined, we can go take the world for ourselves."_

The hedgehog chuckled. "Excellent," it said.

_"We should hurry along with the rest of my plans."_

"And what are those?"

_"Use the werewolves to take the world for my own."_

"You mean our own," the hedgehog said, and nodded. "Very well. Let's begin."

_"It's going to take a while to get used to this,"_ Faust commented.

"Why did you take over, anyway?"

_"You wouldn't join me if I didn't."_

The hedgehog nodded and it turned into a wolf. Its new color on its fur was the same and it looked at its pack. _Okay, guys. Let's get going._

Faust lead the wolves into the city.

_Should we change more people, or simply kill them?_ Silver asked.

_Both._

_This will be fun._

The wolf nodded and looked around. It growled, and began to kill humans, turning some into werewolves also. The rest of the wolves followed his example as they attacked. Soon, the entire population in the city had either been killed, or turned into wolves. Faust howled. Its plan was working, and it would soon rule the rest of the world. The wolves thought about what to do next.

Faust looked at them. _Turn the rest of the world,_ it told them.

The others nodded and ran off. The wolf chuckled and howled. Soon, the planet would belong to them, and nothing could stop it.


	16. Separation

Chapter 16: Separation  


Ten years passed, and the planet was solely populated by wolves. Faust was still ruling as the Alpha. It chuckled and looked around, its plan was a success. The wolf stretched as he smiled. It looked around and chuckled. Suddenly, the medallion around its neck glowed brightly. Faust looked down in surprise. A voice could be heard in its head.

_"You've been holding him long enough."_

Faust howled in pain as the medallion flashed, and it felt itself separate from Sonic. The brown wolf growled and saw the blue wolf in front of it. Sonic looked around in shock before turning.

_What happened?_ The blue wolf asked.

_I believe the spirit in the medallion separated us._

_Why?_

Faust shrugged as it looked around, grinning evilly. _I do not know. But look around you, Sonic. See what we have accomplished in ten years._

_I know what we've accomplished,_ Sonic growled.

_And are you happy with the result?_

The blue wolf shook its head, and growled at Faust angrily. _Of course not!_ Sonic snapped. _Why would I be?_

Faust chuckled. _When we were one, you didn't seem to mind it._

_You were influencing me!_

_I've been doing that for a while, you fool.  
_

Sonic growled, and lunged at the evil wolf. Faust laughed at him as he dodged him. _We had the same mind for ten years. I know your technique._

The wolf growled angrily and swiped its claws at Faust, who smirked. Did this wolf really think it could beat a more experienced one? Faust attacked Sonic back, with his smirk still in place. The other wolf pounced on Faust, knocking him to the ground and holding its paws on the evil wolf's chest.

_Get off me,_ Faust growled. There wasn't much he could do in this position. Especially with how Sonic was keeping away from his face.

_No,_ Sonic said, and started to tear away Faust's flesh.

Faust howled in pain and tried to get himself away from Sonic. It pushed Sonic off and got up, looking at its bleeding stomach.

_You hurt me,_ it said. _You'll pay for that._

Sonic growled at Faust. The evil wolf growled and lunged, swiping its claws at Sonic and grappling him to the ground. Sonic yelped when he hit the ground. Faust stood over Sonic, placing his paws on him and digging his claws into the blue wolf's flesh.

_You've been a thorn in my side since the day we met,_ Faust told him. _Give up. There is no way you can defeat me._

_I don't give up!_ Sonic snapped up at him.

The evil wolf growled. Y_ou will soon,_ he told Sonic.

_What do you mean by that?_ Sonic asked.

_You'll see._ Faust smirked down at him.

Faust groaned in pain. He closed his eyes as his body started changing. He stood on two legs, his body shifting and growing. Sonic stared at him in shock as his fur shortened and his hands and feet changed from paws. Quills came out of his head, turning red and black. Red replaced the gold of his eyes and white fur grew out on his chest. His snout sunk into his face, and he grinned. Sonic stood in shock.

It was Shadow.

_Sh-Shadow?_ Sonic yelled. _What...but..._

The hedgehog chuckled. "Yes, Sonic. It's been me all along. I am Faust."


	17. The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

_Sh-Shadow?_ Sonic yelled. _What... But..._

The hedgehog chuckled. "Yes, Sonic. It's been me all along. I am Faust."

_You... You... Bastard! How could you do that to me?_

Shadow laughed. He looked at Sonic and spoke. "You're the one who trusted me."

_But why would you help me?_

"I felt that I needed to."

Sonic glared at him. _You just did it to make the wolf stronger so you could manipulate me. Do you even love me, or was that also a lie?_

"Sorry, Sonic. But that was also a lie."

_You...why did you do this? I thought you were my friend!_

"You were my friend. But when I learned that you were a werewolf as well, I decided you could help me."

_Help you? By doing this?_

"Yes." Shadow nodded.

The blue wolf growled at him. _Why did you do this, Shadow? You never wanted to take over the wold before._

"That was before I realized how much it would benefit the world. Humans made up most of the population, held most of the land. And what did they do with it? They were destroying this planet, and taking us with them. We anthros didn't have much choice but to agree and cooperate with humans. It was that or be forcefully overtaken. Who knows what they would have done with us after that. Faust..." Shadow closed his eyes for a brief moment. "When it became one with me, it opened my eyes to what was really going on around me."

_When did you become a werewolf? How long have you had that medallion?_

Shadow smirked, and then laughed. "Oh, Sonic, I've been a werewolf for centuries. That spirit of yours recognized me."

Sonic frowned. _Centuries? What do you mean?_

"Like I said; I've been a werewolf for centuries."

Sonic was confused. _How can that be? Weren't you created on the ARK fifty years ago?_

The evil hedgehog shook his head. "No, I was experimented on in the ARK fifty years ago."

_I see. The spirit of my medallion recognized you from someone it saw centuries ago. Was that you?_

"Most likely."

_Who are you...really?_

Shadow chuckled and began to turn into Faust's hedgehog form. When he had transformed, he looked at Sonic again. Sonic looked at the hedgehog in shock, and Faust spoke. "This is what I look like."

The wolf growled. _So it was you who sealed the spirit into my medallion. That was four centuries ago._

Faust chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it was."

_How did you become a werewolf?_

"I was cursed, I think."

Sonic growled. _You will pay for what you've done, Shadow...Faust...whoever you are...I'm going to kill you, I swear it._

"For tricking you?"

_You used me! You manipulated me, and made me kill Tails! I'll kill you!_

Faust was about to respond when Sonic howled. A dark red aura surrounded him as his medallion glowed, and he began to transform into a large black dragon. Faust's eyes widened and he backed away from Sonic. Sonic began to grow until he was towering over Faust. In one swift move, he breathed fire at the hedgehog. The brown hedgehog moved as the fire came down at him, hoping to get away from it. He dodged it, and turned into a large Cerberus.

Both creatures growled at each other. They lunged at each other and fought, clawing and biting at each other. The dragon flapped its wings in the air as the Cerberus jumped up, trying to bite it. In the air, the dragon had an advantage over the Cerberus. It wasn't about to let go of that advantage, either. It growled and exhaled, breathing a stream of fire upon the giant three headed dog.

The Cerberus growled as it tried to run out of the flames. It roared and jumped up, grabbing the dragon by the throat and tackling it to the ground while biting into its neck. A roar came from the dragon as it was dragged down. It crashed onto the ground, the Cerberus still biting through its neck. The Cerberus growled; it was winning. The dragon struggled to get out from under the Cerberus.

_"You cannot win,"_ Faust telepathically told it._ "Face your defeat, Sonic. You are almost dead anyway."_

Sonic weakly growled at Faust. The Cerberus chuckled and got off of the dragon. Its neck was broken, and blood was pooling from the wound. Faust stepped back and reverted back to a hedgehog. He looked at the dying dragon and chuckled, knowing that it wouldn't defeat him now. Faust walked away from the dragon with a smile on his face.

Sonic looked at him weakly, and growled. _"You won't win,"_ it said telepathically, raising itself to all fours.

Faust turned with a smirk on his face. _"I already have."_

The dragon roared and breathed a tremendous ball of fire at Faust, who screamed as he was burned, and fell dead on the ground. Sonic groaned and fell, breathing weakly. It didn't think he was going to last much longer. Suddenly, its medallion began to glow, and Sonic felt its neck healing. It turned back into a wolf. Looking at itself in amazement, Sonic started grinning.

_I've won,_ it said, and looked around. _But the world is not what it once was, and the wolves have lost their leader._

He looked at the moon as he thought about it. Some wolves walked up to him and whined.

_You have killed our Alpha,_ one said. _We accept you as the new Alpha now._

Sonic looked at them. _Really? Just like that?_

They nodded. _You have defeated Faust in battle, and have proven yourself worthy. We are loyal to you._

The blue wolf smiled. _I accept my new role, then._

The wolves all howled at the moon. Sonic howled with them, finally accepting his destiny as the Alpha, and happiness at his new life as a wolf.


End file.
